1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for removing layers of material from a substrate, and more particularly to an apparatus which rolls over a roof and removes the roofing material as it moves over the roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The herebefore method known to me for removing roofing material from a roof is a manual operation performed by a crew of men using hand tools such as knives and scrapers. This manual method is laborous, time consuming and expensive.